This invention relates to solar heating systems and more particularly to the solar heat collector portion and water heating portion thereof. In solar heating systems, the heat collector portion is exposed to the sun to absorb heat therefrom. Air is circulated between the heat collector portion and a porous heat storage unit, which can be a bed of small rocks, to transfer heat from the heat collector to the heat storage unit. Air is then circulated between the heat storage unit and the space which is to be heated. A water conduit can be mounted in the heat storage unit to heat water from the stored heat and from the heat carried in the airstream circulating through the heat storage unit.
This invention is directed to improvements in the structure of the solar heat collector and in the mounting arrangement for the water conduit within the heat storage unit.